


Breakdowns Can Be Fun

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Impala Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala breaks down in the middle of nowhere, and while Dean tries to fix it, Sam decides to see how well he can concentrate with certain... distractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdowns Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfiction I ever wrote.

 “I'm starting to think the South doesn't like us.” Dean said to Sam as they sped their way out of the Sandhills of North Carolina. They had just finished fighting a bunch of ghost Confederate soldiers that had been harassing a small town for several weeks. “First a fucking racist truck in Mississippi then this. Dirty South is sounding pretty damn accurate right about now.” Dean wiped his brow one more time, the salt of his sweat stinging his eyes.

“I'm starting to agree with you.” Sam's voice was hoarse from dehydration and yelling at Dean to watch his back. “Not to mention it's goddamn humid here.” Sam pulled his now sweat soaked t-shirt over his head and tossed it in the back seat. Dean couldn't help but notice the sheen that the muggy Carolina air caused on Sam's bronzed body. He licked his lips and tried his best to concentrate on the road. Shirtless Sam in combination with the hot air surrounding them was not a mixture that Dean could handle comfortably _._ Although Sam wasn't looking at him, he could definitely see the hint of a playful smile curling his lips. Clearly Sam knew exactly what he was doing.

Dean's thoughts about how much more he could make Sam sweat were soon interrupted. Smoke started to billow from under the hood, the engine sputtering and coughing. “Damn it!” Dean swore. “Right as we're trying to leave this hellhole.” Easing the car onto a side road, Dean rolled to a stop. Upon opening the hood he was greeted with a cloud of black smoke that looked surprisingly close to a demon. The smell of oil and metal instead of sulfur told him that it was nothing paranormal, just that the car was in need of repair. “Great, just great.” Sam appeared next to him. “Anything I can help with?” he asked. “I'm not entirely useless when it comes to this sort of thing you know.”

Dean sighed and looked at Sam, then back at the engine. “It's alright Sammy, I got it.”

“You sure? I can at least hand you tools or something.” Sam looked eager to help him and Dean couldn't ignore those puppy dog eyes. He gave Sam an easy smile. “Sure. Why don't you grab the toolbox and cooler? We'll have her running in no time.” The look of glee on Sam's face was more than worth it. He watched Sam's tight ass as he went around to the back of the car. Between the insufferable heat and Sam's deliberate twitching of his bottom, Dean wasn't sure how much more he could take.

After an hour and a half and enough curses to turn the air blue, the Impala still wasn't running. Not to mention the temperature had skyrocketed, the day was wearing on and above all Dean was horny. Now wasn't the best time for it by a long shot but he couldn't help himself. Yeah Sam was being helpful but he was also teasing Dean by stretching his arms, flexing, and bending over in provocative ways that Dean tried hard to ignore but couldn't. Sam handed him a wrench and when he turned back around Dean couldn't help but notice that Sam's jeans were riding low on his hips, the deep V of Sam's abs an arrow to what was contained within them.Wiping sweat for the hundredth time from his brow, he turned back to the engine.

Right as he was starting to turn the wrench, he felt a pair of strong hands move up his back, rubbing and working their way towards his shoulders. “Sam not n-” His words were lost as Sam spun him around and pulled him close, burying his tongue in his mouth. They broke apart, Sam's pupils dark with desire. “Keep working big boy. I want to see how well you concentrate.” He cracked a smile as bright as the Carolina sun overhead and spun Dean back around. Dean wasn't sure what he meant until he felt Sam lifting up his now sweat soaked shirt and kissing and nipping down his spine, drifting closer and closer to Dean's ass. Sam came back up twice as slowly, and each brush of his lips only served to make Dean harder. He felt Sam's hot breath tickle against the shell of his left ear. “Stay right where you are Dean. If you don't I can promise that you won't like it.”

Dean was too horny to disobey. He tried, really tried to keep working on the motor, even as Sam raised his arms and took his shirt off. Sam rubbed his hands all over Dean's torso, his fingers gently toying with Dean's nipples, the roughness of Sam's hands against them making Dean moan with want. Sam placed a row of opened mouthed kisses all the way down from Dean's ear to where his shoulder met his neck, biting the tendon there. Dean let out a half yelp/needy whine, a sound that Sam found to be incredibly arousing. Sam's hands roamed farther south, all the while Dean was at this point just moving the wrench around so that Sam wouldn't stop what he was doing. He heard Sam whisper again “You're doing great. I think you deserve something a little more... interesting.”

He felt Sam unbuckle his belt and his pants and boxers fall to the ground. “Bend over a little more for me.” Dean gladly did as he was told. Sam kissed down his back, all the way down to his ass. Dean wondered what he was getting at when he felt it. Sam gently parted his ass cheeks. Dean craned his head back and Sam looked up at him and winked. Never breaking eye contact, Sam licked a long, slow stripe up the cleft of Dean's ass. Dean's eyes closed and his head hung forward, the heat suddenly getting that much more intense. Sam rimming him was one thing. Sam rimming him while he was sweaty and dirty over the hood of the Impala was another. Dean let out another moan as Sam used his hands to spread him even wider. Dean practically jumped out of his skin when he felt Sam's tongue plunge deep into him. Sam held him to his face with a firm grip, eating Dean out with something that he could only call enthusiasm.

Sam's tongue worked his hole, kissing, licking, and sucking. Dean felt Sam reach up and start to stroke his already leaking cock from behind. He was careful to hold himself away from the hot metal of the Impala's grill, but Sam didn't even flinch every time his hand bumped the hot metal. Dean's moans seemed to egg Sam on; the louder he made his pleasure known, the more vigorous Sam was in rimming him.

Right as Dean was on the cusp of orgasm, Sam stopped. “Stay right where you are. I'll be right back.” Dean's whimper was music to Sam's ears as he got up to go look in the trunk through his bag. Sam found what he was looking for, and went back to Dean. “You can stop playing with that wrench now Dean. You won't be able to use it in a second anyway.” Dean knew what was coming next, eying the condom and tube of lube Sam had in his hands. He pulled Sam forward, kissing him hungrily, tasting the musk of his ass on his tongue. “I'm gonna fuck you on the hood of this Dean. Gonna make you come so hard that you won't be able to think about anything else.” Dean slammed the hood and climbed on top of it, wincing at the hot metal on his bare ass, kicked off his shoes and pants, and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist.

Sam had his pants and boxers down around his feet in record time. Being out in the open like this made Sam even hornier, and seeing Sam naked like that nearly made Dean lose it right there, and he had to reach down and hold the base of his cock to stop the orgasm that had suddenly drawn much closer. Sam, with as much care as he could muster, unwrapped the condom and slid it over his now achingly hard cock. He took some lube and ran it down his length, coating himself well. Dean opened his legs up wider as Sam put some of the heated lube on his entrance, and feeling Sam's fingers working it into him made him want Sam even more.

Without missing a beat, Sam slid Dean towards him and without the slightest hesitation slid into Dean's wet hole. Dean rested his head against Sam's shoulder as he took a moment to adjust to Sam's thickness, his ass stretching to try and accommodate Sam's prodigious length. Sam gripped Dean's hips and slowly started to thrust, holding Dean close, fucking him deep. Dean closed his eyes and held on tight to Sam's shoulders, the air around them thick with the scent of sweat and sex. It turned Sam on even more to see that he was making Dean feel this good, the sounds that he was making. Dean let out little moans and whimpers every time Sam's cock hit his prostate, bringing him closer and closer by the second to orgasm. Sam sped up more with each thrust until he was sliding in and out of Dean with ease, Dean's muscles now stretched wide for him.

The sweat made their bodies glide against one another, moving in sync, rising and falling with the other. He felt Dean's cock pressing against his belly, the end slick with precome. He grabbed it and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. “Sammy... soon” Dean managed between breaths. “Come for me Dean. Say my name while you come.” Sam sped up, pistoning his hips in and out, driving louder and louder moans from Dean's mouth. A loud, low “Sam” was all Dean could manage as his orgasm hit him like a freight train, his come hitting Sam in the chest and stomach and dripping down onto the hood of the Impala. Sam threw his head back and cried out so loud when he came that the birds in the field next to them flew away, startled by the sound. Sam collapsed forward on Dean, spent completely. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder, breathing heavy, feeling Dean's heart race as he came down from his orgasm.

“Sammy..” Dean started to say, but was then stopped by a tender kiss. Sam broke it after a moment and said “I knew you wanted it – I just had to tease you some.” Sam's smile was full of smug self-content. “Bitch. You knew I couldn't resist.” Dean gave him a playful smack to the chest.

“That's what makes it fun Dean.” Rolling off of Dean and hiking up his pants, he asked ”So you gonna fix the car now or are we just gonna stay here until Judgment Day?”

Laughing, Dean said “Will you stop looking so proud of yourself and hand me the wrench?”


End file.
